Amanda Waller (Telltale)
Amanda Waller was the director of The Agency, a government organization and federal intelligence service. One of the toughest people known in the United States, she was ruthless and willing to take control through any means necessary. She became the reluctant ally of Bruce Wayne/Batman and a rival to Commissioner James Gordon. Biography Not much is known about Amanda Waller, aside from being a former congressional aide and having a PhD in political sciences. Her career within the Agency is not well specified. However, by the time she took control, accusations of the organization's unethical methods, such human rights violations and unauthorized black sites, seemingly disappeared. It is commented that she had worked with James Gordon before the events of the series, though when and why was never explicitly stated. After the Riddler, a criminal thought to be dead, broke a number of inmates out of Peña Duro Penitentiary, Waller began to search for him, believing him to have helped a group of master criminals called the Pact break out. Believing the Riddler would be her way into the organization, she set out to capture him and his crew, chasing him to areas such as Sudan and, eventually, Gotham. Waller was also aware of the Batman and his war on crime in Gotham, having heard about him by the time she arrived in Gotham. It's possible that she had learnt Batman's identity long before they met. Batman: The Enemy Within ''The Enigma After learning about the Riddler's attack on the Virago casino, owned by Rumi Mori, Waller and her agents arrived at the casino to try and capture the criminal. However, they arrived just after he escaped, though they were able to help capture a number of his men. Whilst helping clear up, Waller was introduced to Batman and tried to convince him to cooperate with her and the Agency, to help capture the Riddler. She also scolded Gordon for his method of assaulting the Riddler's men, though Batman can take the blame for this, having ordered it himself. As Waller left to organize a detail of Mori at Gotham General, she left agents Iman Avesta and Vernon Blake to talk with Batman and give him a psychiatric report on the Riddler. As Batman left, she threatened that if he did not cooperate with her and the agency, he would find it hard to operate in Gotham whilst they were in the city. During the week, Waller had her agents search for the Riddler, during which one of her agents, Mario Hernandez went missing. She also ordered the brutal interrogation of Eli Knable, the Riddler's second in command and one of the men Batman defeated in the casino. ''When Batman and Gordon managed to find the Riddler's hideout, they can inform her, but she will be unable to back them up, due to her being in a meeting at the time. After they beat the Riddler's death trap, Gordon told Waller about Hernandez's fate, as well as the Riddler's plans to target her agents. Waller was also set back when four of her agents, including Avesta and Blake, went missing without contact. After Batman deduced the Riddler's plans, he can either contact Waller to access the Riddler's second in command or confront Mori by himself. Depending on the decision made, two possibilities will happen: Confront Mori=If Batman chooses to get the information from Mori, she will be enraged when Mori either escapes the country or has been assaulted at the Virago. Having learned about the Riddler's death and either the death of one of her agents or the deafening of Avesta (depending on whether Batman went through with Riddler's game), she is furious at both Batman and Gordon. She then demotes the Commissioner and forces her men to take over law enforcement operations in Gotham. She will also not listen to Batman, knowing that he is responsible for what happened to Mori. |-|Confront Knable=After making arrangements to talk with Batman to talk with Knable, she meets the vigilante in the GCPD. Whilst escorting him to the suspect, she encourages the vigilante to use violence against Knable and brutalize him if necessary. She also observes the interrogation from another room. Depending on Batman's decision to use violence or bluff him with one of Riddler's missiles, she will either stand by as he beats him or objects to his use of misdirection, believing him to be summoning one. After he finished, Batman tells her to send the agents to the Riddler's ship, the Lady of Dublin. If he used violence, she thanks him for doing so and justifies his use of it to Renee Montoya. After arriving on the ship, Waller confronts Gordon on his role in the catastrophe of an operations, with the Riddler dead and one of her agents either dead or deafened (depending on whether Batman went through with Riddler's game), and holds him responsible for what has happened. She then takes the operation out of Gordon's hands, though decides not to demote him which causes a strain on his alliance with Batman. She will also be more willing to talk to Batman, due to his compliance in the interrogation of Knable. Waller then talks to Batman and tells him why she and the Agency were after the Riddler, revealing that he was a member of the Pact, some of the greatest criminal minds who had banded together. She asked Batman about it and revealed she knew that one of Arkham Asylum's psychiatrists Dr. Harleen Quinzel, was a member of the group. Having lost her way into the Pact through the Riddler, she decided to use Batman to get into the organization revealing her knowledge of his true identity. ''The Pact Following this, Amanda, regardless of whether he cooperated or not, promised not to reveal Batman's identity, but it would depend on whether he cooperated with her in the future. Waller also asked that he would infiltrate the Pact as Bruce Wayne, with Thomas Wayne's ties to crime known and it being the perfect cover for him. Following this, a series of explosions rocked Gotham. Whilst Batman investigated the GCPD's arsenal and the GCPD, Gordon included, went to Gotham City Brokerage, Waller and the Agency investigated GothCorp, where areas of the building and company guards had been frozen solid by someone. After Batman is defeated by Bane, he may call either Waller and the Agency or Gordon and the GCPD to help him. Depending on who is chosen, the following will happen. Call Gordon=If Batman chooses to call Gordon, she will be informed about this and, according to either Avesta or Blake, become furious at his refusal to work with her. Afterwards, she sends the agent Batman saved to try to convince him to work with the Agency. ''If Batman had complied with her and interrogated Knable, she will demote Gordon to deputy ops for his choice to not ask her for assistance. Waller later meets with Batman on the rooftop of GCPD, after Gordon gives him information about Harleen Quinzel. She interrupts the meeting and asks to talk to the vigilante privately. If Batman chose to save the Agents by complying with the Riddler's game, she will update him on Avesta's status and why she and Blake had gone after the criminal alone. As he left, she told him that he would need to get his hands dirty if the Pact members were to trust him and that she would be in contact, should he ever need backup. |-|Call Waller=If Batman chooses to call Waller for help, she will receive his location and go there with a number of Agents. After he was helped out of the rubble, she learnt about Bane and his actions in the heist. She also informs him about the fate of the mechanic who saved him and told him about the break into GothCorp that she had been investigating. Promising to share any information she discovered, she left him to talk to either Avesta or Blake. The next evening, Waller asked Gordon to activate the Bat-Signal and contact Batman. Though she complained about the amount of time it took for Batman to arrive, she was pleasantly surprised when the vigilante appeared. After dismissing Gordon, she talked to him about her feelings towards Gotham and gave him a counter-agent to Venom that her operatives had been able to create, thanks to samples they had gathered from the GCPD arsenal. As he left, she told him that he would need to get his hands dirty if the Pact members were to trust him and that she would be in contact, should he ever need backup. Afterwards, Waller ordered her agents to transport the Riddler's corpse to an unknown location, though it is unclear what she had planned with it. When Bruce Wayne contacted her and asked for her assistance in defeating the Pact, she initially planned to help. However, with her agents unable to respond due to an EMP blast, Waller chose not to get involved and let them steal it despite his objections to this. ''Fractured Mask After the fight, Waller tried to call Bruce and told him about why she had not been involved. She apologized for leaving him to battle the Pact and suggested that he stayed undercover until they discovered their end goal. When he learnt about SANCTUS, Project LOTUS and the Agency's involvement with the experiments, Bruce contacted Waller and arranged to meet up that morning. Upon arriving with Avesta, they found that Gordon and his officers were in the process of arresting him. Having previously warned Gordon about putting Wayne under Agency's protection, she demanded he released him and fired Gordon, having had her authority challenged by the Commissioner/Deputy-Ops. Noticing that person who had called Gordon, Tiffany Fox, she and Avesta gave Bruce some time to talk with her. After they finished, Waller revealed the Agency's involvement with SANCTUS and that she had actually come to Gotham to not only disassemble the Pact, but also it and the blacksite it operated out of. Having formulated a plan to send Quinn and the Pact into SANCTUS's blacksite, she told him their plan to have both parties fight and send in agents to capture the surviving members. Though the plan would certainly be risky, it would also save lives and allow the Agency to neutralize the two parties without much resistance. Regardless of Bruce's stance on the matter, Waller also advised him to scout out the blacksite, the Bohdi Spa, and promised to help if needed. Some time afterwards, Bruce contacted Waller during a reconnaissance mission of the blacksite, giving her information about the Spa and the security defenses he found there. After seeing a scientist disappear into the a secret lab, he informed Waller about his discovery. Thanking Bruce for his cooperation, Waller signed out to mobilize the Agency. Personality Waller seemed to be cold and vindictive, holding onto authority and taking it by force when she need to. Whenever she could see use of an asset, she would use whatever means were available to use and control it. She was also willing to use violence and torture to retrieving information, something that put her at odds with James Gordon. Waller would often also shift the blame onto others whenever an operation went south, as she did when they failed to capture the Riddler. It's possible she may have used blackmail, assassinations and other illegal and unethical operations during her time as Director, but hidden the truth through many other means. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Upon first meeting the Batman, Waller seemed interested in working with him to capture the Riddler and infiltrate the Pact. Depending on how willing Batman is to work with her or use her suggestions, there working relationship will either improve or decrease, though it remains to be seen whether she plans to use him for her own ends or for the good of the city. Waller was also aware of Batman's identity of Bruce Wayne, having either deduced it herself or learnt it from another person. James Gordon Waller and Gordon both seemed to hate each other, due to their differing opinions on how to use their authority and law enforcement. Waller considered the GCPD to be "cowboys", due to their "sloppy" methods and reliance on the vigilante Batman. After the Riddler was assassinated after being defeated by Batman, she put responsibility on Gordon and the GCPD. She will also demote him if Batman chose not to cooperate with her, implying that she considered him an obstacle to her cooperation with the vigilante. Quotes *"You should have called us, Gordon. After all, we're here to help."'' *''"Meet your new interrogator, Eli. I bet you two have met before."'' *''"Thunderbolt? I'm the whole goddamn hurricane."'' Gallery Trivia * The comic book iteration of Waller is the Director of Advanced Research Group Uniting Support/Super-Humans (or A.R.G.U.S. for short), an organization dedicated to international law enforcement and the agency in charge of the Suicide Squad. * Waller is also the Director of project cadmus in the Justice league Unlimited cartoon. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters